I Wasn't Dreaming
by deyslinhun
Summary: Fionna goes out on a walk after a stressful night and meets up with Marshall Lee, the bad boy. Telling him of her troubles, Marshall leads Fionna to the craziest night of her life that she can't believe. MarshallLeexFionna One shot story, AH. I hope you like it


**Pass One**

I flopped onto my bed and picked up my phone. It was 1 AM and everyone was asleep. I couldn't go to sleep. I pondered whether to text my best friend, Cake, about my parent's fight and decided against it. Their words echoed in my brain, and I thought of the words I used to comfort my little brother, Finn. I decided to go for a walk. It's not like I'll be caught sneaking out. I pulled sweatpants on over my spankies, put a bra on under my baby blue tank top and grabbed my phone and keys.

I silently slipped out my front door and started on my walk. The cool night air was refreshing on my face and the full moon's glow was beautiful. I didn't exactly know where I was going, but I did know I didn't want to be anywhere that reminded me of my parents. It took a while to get out of my subdivision but I finally did. A few moments passed and the only sound was my feet tapping against the pavement. I loved my parents, and it scared me to think what would've happened if my dad took one step closer to my mom instead of walking away. I was nearing a 24 hour gas station and saw someone from my high school. Marshall Lee leaned against the back of the gas station, a cigarette in his mouth. We weren't that close, but he seemed chill. I walked up to him and leaned against the wall next to him. He let out a smokey breath and looked at me up and down, releasing smoke from his nostrils.

"Pass me one?" I asked. He cocked an eyebrow but handed me his. I've never smoked before, but I heard that the first time hurts. So I copied what Marshall did, but slowly.

"What's Little Miss Goody-Two-Shoes doing smoking behind a gas station?" Marshall asked as I released my first breath. _Not bad_. Marshall swiped the cigarette from my fingers and waited for my answer.

"Escaping life," I answered. The wind died down and Marshall released rings of smoke. I smirked and took back the almost-finished cigarette.

"Good way," Marshall said. I held the cooling cigarette in between my teeth and pointed it at Marshall. He rolled his eyes but re-lit the cigarette for me. He pocketed his lighter and I handed back the finished cigarette. "Do you ever think about death?" Marshall asked after a while. He examined the orange butt of the cigarette before huffing and sliding down against the wall to the ground.

"Yeah," I said, sliding down, too, "It's another good way to escape life."

"Yeah." Marshall said. A few moments passed and the wind picked up again. Without the cigarette smoke surrounding me, I was very cold and goosebumps began to crawl up my arms. I pulled my knees up close and held them close to my chest, resting my chin on them.

"Have you ever tried to die?" Marshall asked. I looked over to him and he looked back. The look in his eyes told me that he had. I looked away and shook my head. "No. I think too much about my brother's life without me in it," I said. I sighed and observed the gray spots of the moon. I didn't realize it before, but Marshall's eyes were a very dark color. Didn't even look human. They looked... _red_. I took in a deep breath of cool air before I had a coughing fit.

"First cigarette?" Marshall asked after I was done. I nodded and blushed. "That's okay. At least you had one at all, right?"

"Um, I guess," I responded. Moments passed with only the sound of owls nearby and cars over the intersection. I was forced to think about my parents' fight earlier and a new type of chill slithered up my spine. Mom and Dad yelled at each other in the kitchen. I tried not to listen, just comforted Finn. Then I heard a bang and I rushed to the sound. Mom was holding a knife and tears were streaming down her face. I forced the images from my mind and looked back over at Marshall. He was staring at me. I smiled awkwardly and looked back up at the moon. "God I wish I could get away! Somewhere..." I said.

"Then follow me," Marshall said. He got up and brushed the dirt off of his black skinny jeans. He held out his hand and helped me stand up.

"Where are we going?" I asked, walking beside him.

"Well I wasn't gonna go tonight, but you obviously needed a night off," Marshall smirked as he talked, "We're going to Bubba's house. He's throwing a party. They're pretty swingin'," Marshall answered.

"Wait, Bubba Gumball? He doesn't seem to be the kind of guy to throw parties like that," I said.

"That's because the everyone either doesn't remember the next day, or wasn't invited and didn't go."

"Oh."

We walked in silence for a few moments before I felt Marshall touch my butt. I quickly took a step back so he couldn't touch me, "What are you doing?"

"What? I'm getting the dirt off your butt," Marshall smiled, "But seriously you've got gravel on your ass." I blushed and started swiping at my butt.

Soon enough we reached a huge house with few neighbors. We could hear the music from inside and Marshall chuckled when he saw girl pull her shirt off and faint on the front lawn. "Oh yeah. This'll make you feel better..." I gave him a nervous smile back. He opened the front door and the sound of blasting music and the smell of alcohol and tobacco hit me like a wave. Almost instantly people began calling out to Marshall and whistling to me. Marshall slung his arm around me and used his other hand to move my blonde hair aside. "Say hi!" Marshall Lee yelled over the music. I realized I had only stared at every body who passed and I loosened up. I didn't know where Marshall was leading me, but I didn't care because I was too preoccupied.

Suddenly there was a red plastic cup in front of me and another one in Marshall's hand. He took a sip of the red liquid while I just looked at it questioningly. He smirked at my cautiousness. "Don't worry it's just punch!" Marshall yelled. I looked around and saw all the drunk people with red plastic cups. I turned back to Marshall and gave him a look of disbelief. "It's just spiked!" Marshall laughed and downed his entire cup. I sipped mine and smiled awkwardly. He smiled back and grabbed my hand. He led me passed rooms filled with people screaming over the music, making out, or dancing wildly. We headed upstairs and Marshall opened the door for me.

The room had three couches. Sitting in the couches, smoking by a near window, were Bubba, Flame Prince, Bonnibel, and Marcy. Bubba raised his cigarette up in the air in greeting and smiled, looking me up and down. I felt a blush rise up and kiss my ears. Marshall looked at me and leaned in to whisper in my ear, "He has gonorrhea." I widened my eyes and looked at Marshall. He smirked and tilted his head towards the pink-haired boy who raised his eyebrows suggestively. I awkwardly took a sip of my drink to avoid eye contact, feeling my blush grow deeper. Marshall placed his hand on my lower back and guided me to an empty couch. I sat across from Bubba and Marceline and sat with Marshall who plucked a cigarette from the pack on the coffee table in between the three couches.

They all laughed and gossiped about stuff I either didn't know about or didn't care about. I had finished 3 full cups of punch and was feeling pretty tipsy, but the drink tasted better and better with every cup.

After a while, I've had enough of Bubba staring at me. "What?" I asked angrily.

"Your tits are huge," Bubba replied.

"Oh," I said awkwardly. The others started to look but I didn't care, I was a little flattered. Suddenly I giggled.

"What?" Bubba asked.

"You know who has _really_ small tits?" I said playfully.

"Who?" Marceline asked, grinning.

"Lumpy Space Princess!" I yelled, laughing.

"No way, her boobs are just as big as your!" Flame Prince said, inhaling his cigarette.

"Uh, no! Get your eyes checked, they're like cherries!" I exclaimed. At this, everyone chuckled.

"Actually, I agree with Flame Prince. Her boobs are pretty big!" Bonnibel said.

"No!" I've known her since we were little and trust me she has small tits! Oh my God. That means she must stuff her bra!" I laughed a lot harder than I should have almost spilled my glass.

"Alright, I think you've had enough drinks, blondie," Marshall said, reaching for my cup. I ripped it away from him and tapped his nose. "No, no. Just one more," I said to him.

"Just let her have as many drinks as she wants! It's a free country..." Bubba said, winking at me. I smiled flirtatiously back before gasping. My favorite song was playing downstairs. I instantly got up and grabbed Marshall's hand. "Come one! Let's go dance!" I said to everyone. Marcy looked at Bonni excitedly and they grabbed the boys next to them and pulled them downstairs. I quickly followed and pulled Marshall along behind me. Bubba ran ahead and jumped all the stairs. I ran, and tripped, as quickly as I could to the dance floor before the song was over. At first I didn't know what to do, but as I watched Marcy and Bonni dance together I think I got the jist of it and joined them.

"Damn, Fionna!" Bubba yelled before laughing. I was handed another red cup and smiled. Bubba took my free hand and twirled me around so that my back was to him. He grabbed my hips and I began to dance on him. A ring of people formed around us, watching and dancing with us. Bubba's hands wandered all over as I danced but I didn't care. It felt good.

I spun around and smiled at Bubba and he grinned back, leaning in to kiss me. We were only a centimeter away from each other when I felt someone wrap their hand around my bicep and pull me a few feet back. I was twirled again and faced Marshall. He raised an eyebrow and his hands over my hips and behind my breasts. "Mind if I cut in?" I chuckled and danced with Marshall instead. "Marshall," I scolded, "I was about to kiss Bubba!"

"Gross. STD's remember?" Marshall smirked as he talked. I downed my last cup before pulling Marshal close and I began to grind on him. Flame Prince playfully copied me and started grinding on Marcy. I danced with Marshall for the next five songs before I spotted an empty beer bottle lying on the ground and a round table. I grinned deviously and pulled Marshall along behind me.

I picked up the beer bottle and laid it down on the table. I smirked at Marshall and spun it. It of course pointed to him and I pulled him close.

"Fionna," Marshall whispered as I felt his lips on mine. I could have stayed there for the rest of the night if we weren't interrupted just as things were getting heated. I separated myself from Marshall and looked at Marcy who had gasped. She had a smile on her face as she called over Bonnibel and the rest of the group joined us. Raggedy Princess and Wild Berry Prince also joined us.

"My turn!" Bubba cried out and reached for the bottle, winking at me. Marcy rolled her eyes and leaned on her elbow. The bottle spun for a few seconds before it pointed to her and her face instantly lit up. "Come here, babe," Marceline said seductively. She took the collar of his shirt and kissed him hard. He threw his cup aside and grabbed Marcy's hips and pressed her against his front. We all screamed and whooped when they finally stopped. The game went on and I had kissed everyone besides Bubba, Bonnibel, and Raggedy Princess at least more than twice.

In my drunken state, my emotions flared wildly and kissing Marshall set my body on fire. Every time we separated I wanted him to give me another kiss, and touch me more, and come closer. I didn't know how to react. So I stood closely to Marshall the entire game, holding his hand under the table.

Finally I was getting tired and leaned against Marshall as we watched the party-goers still dancing. He slung his arms around my shoulders and kissed my forehead. "Babe, I'm sleepy," I told Marshall. He chuckled and felt me falling. He swiftly caught me and carried me bridal style.

"Where are we going now?" I asked, running my hand over Marshall's chest. I saw him swallow and he didn't look at me. "You're going home."

"Can you carry me home?"

"I don't have to." Marshall set me down and held my hand. He opened a garage door and turned on the light and gently led me down two stairs. There were about six cars in here!

"Pick one," Marshall told me. I dropped my jaw looked at all of the cars in the garage. "I get to have one!?" I yelled. Marshall laughed and shook his head. "No, you get to ride in one."

"Oh," I said in disappointment. I looked around. "I think I'll take... this one!" I pointed at the silver Lamborghini.

"Good choice," Marshall praised. He looked to his left at a key rack and chose the fourth pair of keys. The car beeped in front of me and I excitedly opened the passenger side door. Marshall came in through the driver's side and started the car. He pressed a remote and the garage door behind us opened.

"So you're stealing Bubba's car!?" I giggled. Marshall chuckled, "No. I do this all the time. He's cool with it, so s'all good." Moments of silence passed and I focused on the rhythmic hum of the car's tire rolling against the pavement under us. It was so dark I couldn't tell if my eyes were opened or not, but I finally drifted into oblivion. Next thing I knew, the door next to me opened and I felt arms wrap around me.

"Fionna..." Someone whispered. I shook my head and kept my eyes closed, turning my head to the general direction of the beautiful voice.

"Fionna, we're home," I realized the voice belonged to Marshall. I opened my eyes and gave him a gentle grin. I kissed him, making my smile grow larger. I studied his face and his eyes were closed, his face peaceful. I still sat in the passenger's seat of the silver Lamborghini and Marshall knelt down outside of the car to my right. He grabbed my face and kissed me again. With more passion I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Fionna..." Marshall whispered, "You need to sleep..." I kissed him again. I didn't care. Fuck sleep, this is way better. Marshall pried my arms off of his neck and took my hand. He helped me out of the car and led me to my front door. On my doorstep, I pulled his torso close to me again, God he smelled delicious. I kissed him again and again. "Come back tomorrow..." I said in between kisses. He looked me in the eyes and responded with a kiss. He opened my front door and pushed me through, squeezing my butt. "See you, then."

With that, I stumbled to my room and collapsed onto my bed, letting sleep overtake me...

* * *

In the morning, I had a pounding headache. I rubbed my temple, barely relieving myself of any pain. I groaned, remembering what happened last night. Or was it a dream? It felt like a dream. I chuckled. That was a dream, Fionna. Get your head screwed on. Me and Marshall Lee? That could never happen...

My phone beeped in my pocket and I pulled it out. It was Marshall Lee. I widened my eyes and read the text:

_I'll be over soon_

I stared at the text for five minutes.

And smiled.

**I hope you liked this. I take suggestions, so maybe review something you'd like me to do?**


End file.
